militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Angolan Navy
|type = Navy |size = 1,000 Personnel |battles= Angolan Civil War }} The Angolan Navy ( ) is the naval branch of the Angolan Armed Forces and is tasked with protecting Angola’s 1,600 km long coastline. The Angolan Navy has approximately 1,000 personnel. History The Angolan Navy was founded in 1977 and celebrated their 35th anniversary in 2012. Angolan Navy forces participated in the Angolan Civil War from 1975 until 2002. United States Navy Vice Admiral Harry B. Harris Jr., then commander of the US 6th Fleet, visited the 35th anniversary in Luanda, Angola on July 9, 2012. Modernization The Angolan Navy is currently modernizing its forces. Most of the craft are Soviet Navy exports from the 1980s. Germany will deliver 3 new Fast Attack Craft for border protection in 2011. The deal will cost $800 million United States Dollars. Structure *Naval War Institute (INSG) *Naval Academy *Naval Specialist School *3 Coastal Surveillance Companies (CRTOC) *1 Naval Infantry Unit - 1 Light Amphibious Battalion (4 Marine Companies, 1 Naval Police Unit, 1 Amphibious Operations Unit) *Special Forces, heavy weapons, snipers, boarding units, and an armored section. Equipment Surface Vessels Fast Missile Craft Small ships or boats designed to fire anti-ship missiles. First used by the Soviet Union, missile-armed FAC's could be used to sink much larger enemy naval ships. * OSA-II 205ER Missile Boat (Soviet Navy: Project 205 Moskit) - 6 Boats. Fast Torpedo Craft Small ships or boats designed to fire torpedoes. First used in the Second World War by both the Royal Navy and the Kriegsmarine, FAC's could be used to sink much larger enemy naval ships. * Shershen Class Torpedo Boat (Soviet Navy: Project 206 Shtorm) - 6 Boats. Inland/Coastal Patrol Boats Small border protection craft often used for anti-piracy, anti-smuggling, and border patrolling. May be designed for use on estuaries and rivers ("Brown Water") or oceanic/marine ("Blue Water") environments. * Argos Class - 4 Boats. * Aresa PVC-170 Class - 5 Boats. * Poluchat-I Class - 2 Boats. * Zhuk Class - 1 or 2 Boats. * Jupiter Class - 1 or 2 Boats. * Bellatrix Class - 4 or 5 Boats. * Mandume Class - 4 Boats. * Patrulheiro Class - 3 Boats. * Namacurra class - 2 Boats. Mine Warfare Craft Small ship designed for either clearing up minefields or deploying new minefields. * Yevgenya Class (Soviet Navy: Project 1258 Korund) Minesweeper - 2 Ships. Amphibious Vessels Ship designed to deploy troops on coasts and beaches during amphibious assault operations. * Polnocny Class Landing Ship (Soviet Navy: Project 770 (A)/Project 771 (B)) - 1 Polnocny-A Boat, 3 Polnocny-B Boats. * Alfange Class - 1 Ship. * Landing Craft Tank - 1 Ship. * LDM-400 - 9 or 10 Ships. Coastal Defense Equipment Defensive equipment, both active and passive, used to defend Angola's coasts. * SS-C1 Sepal Radar System. Maritime Patrol Aircraft Aircraft designed for maritime patrols, often involving anti-ship, anti-submarine, and search and rescue duties. References Category:Military of Angola Category:Military history of Angola Category:Navies by country Category:1977 establishments